Aisuru Koto
by Peachemblem
Summary: When Peach is sent off from home due to political reasons she meets a series of dashing young men and each has a eye for her, but when they start to compete from jealousy things get messy
1. Chapter 1

**This is My first fanfic on this sight if you have a question about any Japanese words used just ask your review please bye bye now dope you like it!**

**DISCLAMIER: I own none of these characters they are copyright of Nintendo. But anything else I own like this story of course ****J **

**AKIRA 1: Mujihina memori **

"AAAHHHHH!" Peach awoke screaming from her night terror and to see it was morning with her sparkling blue eyes dull in terror and a group of her loyal toads had rushed to her room they asked if she was alright as brushed her bang out of her face and she smiled "yes just a bad memory of a time when I was younger" she said softly "well you know most people wouldn't exactly call 16 old" A red headed girl said "Hey Daisy" Peach said "Yo" Daisy responded with her hand in the air. Peach smiled as the toads shuffled out daisy sat on the edge of Peach's bed "What have you been up to" Daisy asked leaning back on her hands "Nothing really it's been really boring lately" Peach said letting out a sigh then she thought "then again I guess I'm okay having a nice calm life" Peach said knocking on her bedside table forbidding her thought. Daisy chuckled at her best friends expression just the they heard a frantic call coming from the hall Peach got up to go look the old voice was one that was familiar just then she was stopped as she heard a loud "THUD" Peach turned to Daisy who was intrigued by the noise and came to look Peach's hand slowly put her hand out to grab the handle "GOD DAMMIT PEACH OPEN UP DA DAMN DOOR" Daisy said in her southern slanged voice. Peach rolled her eyes at the vulgar outburst she had gotten from Daisy she opened the door to see the old toad's eyes rolling around in circles as Peach began to get dizzy and wobble from watching them from going in circles. "um…Toadsworth are you alright" Peach said stooping down to get on the same level as the toad who began to stand "Yes" Toadsworth said clearing his throat Daisy groaned "ugh… you always act so dramatic" Daisy shrugged with a smirk as Peach turned around shooting a quick glare at her and getting up as Toadsworth began to speak "Um…" Toadsworth was cut off by Daisy "HELLO GRANDPA why did you run into the door what was the matter" Daisy muttered Peach let out a sigh to her sometimes uncivilized friend and began to stand but then she thought Daisy was right "Toadsworth what was it that made you run into my door so franticly" Peach said in her always soft and innocent voice the toad nodded "oh yes of course…. I wanted to tell you that I want to you to visit a kingdom." Peach looked puzzled "why….exactly do you want me to visit this Kingdom" Peach inquired "This is a very strong kingdom indeed" Toadsworth said walking back and forth "and….that has to do with what exactly" Peach asked "I wasn't finished I want us to form a alliance with this kingdom" Toadsworth said with a nod Peach titled her head waiting for him to finish he didn't so she spoke "can I take Daisy" Peach said pointing her left thumb at Daisy the toad only shook his head "this young woman needs to tend to her own Kingdom" Toadsworth said Peach looked disappointed "don't be upset princess the prince is the ruler of this kingdom known as Altea he is in your age group and others there will be in you age group" He said. Daisy grunted and touched Peach's shoulder and saying "Good luck write me kay" Daisy said with a smile Peach sighed and turned her head as she waved at Daisy "I'll go pack and prepare" Toadsworth nodded and said "They will be here at 1:00 pm" Peach nodded and closed the door her body went warm and started to tingle she let out a squeal she finally had a something new and exciting she had a smile on her face as she looked at the clock 12:27 she thought she then went to the shower to get ready for her new exciting day. As she stepped out of the shower she grabbed a towel and dried her self and then grabbing a fluffy soft pink cotton robe with two letter 'PT' on the upper left side She opened the bathroom door to see her bags packed and on her large fluffy pink bed She smiled and shook her head as she sat down at her vanity She drabbed her brush gently brushing her hair back into a high pony tail she smiled again putting on some lip gloss and looking at her already thick lashes and applied some mascara she then checked her face for blemishes none in sight her skin was always flawless She then got up dropping her towel and dancing around gracefully to her dresser it was empty Peach sighed that would explain why the bed was filled with so many bags she the grabbed a light pink sundress with a light but darker pink panniers she then slipped own some light pink pumps and walked over to grab her lace white parasol she walked to the door wondering how she could ever carry those heavy bags she then shook her head looking at the clock 12:49 she had sometime maybe the toads could get them for her. She walked down the steps and went to get a quick breakfast in the mess hall. After eating Peach wasn't amazed to see the toads loading her bags on a horse drawn carriage outside Peach sighed as she looked around the castle she smiled and ran off to the carriage and waved goodbye to the Toads She then sat beside the Green haired young man controlling the carriage he gasped seeing how easily she sat next to him his face turned red as he turned away Peach squinted her eyes looking at his almost tribal clothing and his head tie the matched his out fit Peach turned again as she felt tears fill her eyes and waved to the toads "Good bye" Peach waved as the toads waved back and gave the same reply to her. As they horses grew impatient The young boy asked "Are you ready to get move on princess" The boy asked Peach smiled "no…." The boy looked shocked "I want to know your name first" Peach said fluttering her eye lashes at the young man he blushed a bright red "m…m….my name is Rath" he stuttered flushed red Peach tilted her head "I'm Princess Peach but you can call me Peach kay" She said softly with a sincere smile he nodded. "so your from Altea right" Peach said to break the silence he nodded "how old are you" Peach asked "19" he said softly as the carriage began to pick up speed Peach's chest bounced as they hit each bump and her thick blonde locks blew in the wind he blushed again and turned away Peach raised a eyebrow "I'm 17" She said trying to get him to turn back to her she noticed he was only looking straight ahead his green eyes lost "I hope we can be great friends" she said with a beautiful innocent smile ha then turned and looked saddened "don't say that" he said "what do you mean" Peach sounded confused "Don't lie and act as if you would mingle with a simple commoner like me" he said looking straight ahead Peach looked at him she touched his shoulder "I never said I didn't mingle with commoners and no one is common w=evry one is special especially some one as mysterious like you seem to be a very nice guy" Peach said with her usual beautiful smile he smiled "thank you" he said Peach looked puzzled but nodded as she saw it was becoming dark Peach pointed to a near by inn how about we stay here for the night."

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK HUH J I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL BE GOING SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK REVIEW PLEASE IM 13 SO I DON"T THINK I WANT FLAMES J but I guess I could handle some criticism but not to much or I'm telling tama chan and if your wondering how I was doing the make up of Peach at the beginning that was all help from my close friends hint hint lili any wayz see you guys NEXT CHAPTER P.S It WILL get dramatic and this fic is rated M for a reason there will be some scenes not fit for all even though you'll read it HAHAHAHA.**

**[Ulala from Space channel 5's voice] "STTAAAY TTUUUNED" -waves until you stop looking- LOLZ Bye Guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Peachemblem:I'm BACK AGAIN YAY! Schools been keeping me busy though but I'm back with separated paragraphs and I like to thank my first reviewer KoNekoKirara . Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros**

**Aisuru Koto **

**Akira 2**

**DorobM no kokoro no dorobM**

**Once the carriage came to a stop Peach stepped on the gravel hearing the rocks crumble. Peach walked to the polished wooden doors as Rath followed her closely. He quickly flowed in front of her and opened the door for her she smiled and said "thank you" Rath felt his face get warm and Peach walked in a moment passed then Peach blinked "um are you planning on coming in Rath" she said puzzled. Noticing he was still holding the door he quickly nodded and trotted to her side she smiled as she looked deep in his lost eyes she shook her head and headed to the front desk "Rath do want to share a room" Peach said softly He turned red and covered his cheeks with his right hand "u…u…uh it doesn't matter to me" Rath looked down at peach when he knew his cheeks where back to normal but his composure was lost again when she batted her eyelashes that she turned to the woman at the desk "Hello I would like one room please" She said with a beautiful smile.**

**The woman looked at peach then at Rath she then made a big smile that made Rath shiver "That will be 27,000 yen" She said Rath eyes widened at the price as Peach gently placed the currency on the desk Peach smiled sweetly accepted the key and looked at the number on the key "309" She said "third floor" Rath said he turned around "ill go get your bags" Peach turned around "okay thank you" she said he nodded and was off peach thought to herself "hmm…..third floor ill go and settle in".**

**Once Rath made it to the third floor he saw the room he noticed the bed was big and had rose petals on it and was heart shaped his eye twitched when he noticed but was cut off from a soft tone "um….I think we got the honey moon sweet' She said as she walked to get her bags ""guess were a couple" she said soon after Rath blushed lightly waiting for response Peach stopped and got nothing she sighed "I'm going to take a shower and freshen up" she said he nodded . **

**Once Peach was in the bathroom Rath sat on the chair beside a small wooden table and gazed out the glass window to his horse he sighed. As Peach examined her self in the mirror she began to take of her clothes revealing her body she waltzed over to the shower as she folded her dress neatly and set it down she grabbed a pink rag and headed in the shower she examined the shower marble with gold piping she grabbed the warm water knob and turned it slowly as the water began to run steam started to rise that clouded the mirror she then turned the cold water knob and stepped in once the water was perfect and began her shower.**

**She lathered her rag with a special Peach blossom Shower gel and began to rub her wet body as bubbles began to form across her chest she ran the rag down her leg . She then washed off the suds off her body with the warm water and grabbed a pink shampoo bottle shaped like a mushroom and began to lathered her hair. A few minutes after the shower stopped Rath heard a click of the door he couldn't help but glance at Peach who came out of the bathroom in short white dress that was clear enough to see Peach's lingerie frills and all he turned his head away Peach sat next to Rath on a opposing side of his chair and crossed her legs.**

"**she flipped her hair which was now up in a ponytail "are you hungry " she asked softly Rath shook his head which told her no "oh well good night Rath" "good night Princess Peach" he replied Peach smiled walked to the bed brushed the rose petals off and laid beneath the sheets she then quickly drifted off to sleep Rath smiled at how pretty she was when she was asleep he then got up turned out the lights and headed outside .**

**Later that night Peach looked around the room she spotted nothing around the room no sign of Rath at all a couple of furniture could pass of as his muscular body he though but after telling that those where only furniture she decided to get up and look for Rath she slid on a white dress over her nightgown and put on some matching white heels she didn't bother to turn on lights so all she could see was the pure whites that glowed with the moon light's rays.**

**After looking around a sleeping hotel Peach decided to look out a near by window by a pair of stairs there she saw Rath lying on his horse she sighed in relief and ran down the staircase to go get him. Once out side Peach saw Rath sleeping soundly she giggled and stepped closer to him. He groaned in his sleep and opened his eyes to see Peach's Bright blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "why did you sleep out here" Peach asked softly Rath still drowsy shook his head "I didn't plan on it I was just taking care of my horse" Peach nodded are you coming back inside" She asked shyly he shook his head "Well than do you mind if I stay out here with you" she replied to his head shake "no princess you must get your sleep" "I'm okay I will sleep sometime" "okay then" Rath said knowing he couldn't change her mind any way.**

"**so your clothes your from a tribe are you not Rath " Peach said with glance at him "Yes I'm from the Kotolah and son of the chieftain Silver wolf" he said in a hushed tone that made Peach feel like she was bothering him so she nodded her head and before she knew it she fell asleep between hi legs her lying on his chest. As Rath measured the sunrise when he awoke he touched Peach's back awaking for them to eat breakfast and head off.. They stepped toward the door when Peach saw a boy watching from behind a tree his eyes where snake like and seemed lonely nut devious she "Rath I will be in shortly"**

**Peach saw the guy disappear behind the tree when she turned but she wondered to the tree slowly looking around the trees around the inn where pretty dark with shade from the rising sun as she stepped behind the tree the mysterious boy was no where to be found. After Standing for a while Peach gave up on him and began to walk away when she heard a ruffle in a tree above she gracefully but quickly stepped back from a attacking slash from a small dagger it was that green haired boy with snake like eyes she thought again then spoke "are you alone" the boy clinched his dagger and stepped back looking puzzled he nodded to her "why did you attack me" Peach said in a strong but sincere tone, which made the boy even more confused . After another moment of silence Peach batted her eye lashes at him in confusion then began to examine him he had a long brown scarf that was long enough to cover his mouth then it was tied behind his head then had lengthened to his feet but was also tattered there as well he wore a tight green vest that was tied by yellow string and a even tighter black leather shirt under that stopped mid of his stomach which exposed his toned abs Peach blushed and continued to examine him he wore brown pants that where closely fitted at the top but more loose at the end that was tucked into his boots which where light brown with darker brown straps with silver buckles with a heel, his waist held to belts one red one brown with a small bag attached to the back which rested on his backside he also had two brown dagger holder which where on used and larger one that with common sense was obviously the one that concealed of the one he was holding and he was wearing even more brown straps on his left leg that held down a leg guar with another silver buckle and with leather glove under the one that matched his boots.**

**As they continued there stand of Peach decided to break the thick uncomfortable tension. "please come in and eat breakfast with me and a friend and we can get to no each other" she said sweetly the boy looked at her confused wasting no time Peach grabbed his hand softly and began to pull him into the inn as the door opened Peach stepped back blocking the boy as if she was protecting him.**

**Peach looked up to see Rath. After explaining to Rath what happened Peach and being given no lecture back Peach went upstairs to gather her things and change to look more presentable. As Peach left Rath glared at the boy "why did you attack a innocent girl are you thief" He said in strong protective voice after getting no answer he sighed in defeat and sat down at the table as the young man stood at the opposite end . Peach walked down the steps moments after in a pink mini dress with dark pink pumps but her dress had a familiar blue brooch attached to it on her chest. The boys immediately blushed and Peach waltzed over to table and sat down and gestured her hand for the boy to sit next to her he did and Peach felt she accomplished something. "so may I ask your name" Peach asked thinking she wouldn't get a answer " :I'm a thief that's all you need to know now that I've discussed you may I go" the thief said harshly but Peach fierce eyes denied any movement and he sat back in his seat . "what would you like to eat" Peach asked to no answer she sighed and ordered pancakes for everyone.**

**After they ate in silence the thief excused his self and walked through the door Peach ran after him Rath quickly followed. As the boy was about to take of the cry of peach stopped him "why do you keep yourself so distant" she said softly 'no answer' she sighed "at least tell me your real name oh…and I am Princess Peach" she said in cute tone with her eyes almost puppy like slipping something in a envelope quickly into his bag the boy situated his self once more to take off "my name is Sothe" he said as he quickly vanished.**

**Peach smiled and Rath clinched his fist and led Peach to carriage. Distant in the trees Sothe stopped as he looked at the blonde girl her hair was so silky and thick almost like a wig he felt his heart begin to flutter "she was so kind to me I won't forget her or her kindness" he said quietly as he sprinted off. At that Same moment Peach and Rath also continued there trip to Altea as Peach thought "Sothe where ever you end up be safe and may we meet again on more elegant circumstances."**

* * *

**AND I'M DONE YYYEEEAAAAHHHHHHJ! ^~^ Hope you readers enjoyed it . Next chapter will be up soon and GOOOOOD NNNNEEEEWWWWS SEGA DREAM CAST COLLECTION HAS INSPIRED ME TO MAKE A SPACE CHAAANNNEL 5 Fan fic and I 'm working on others as well so I'm gonna go get a snack go to the 4 minute concert and then continue to write my stories BYE BYE FOR now. SAYONARA this is Izumi Signing out off .**


	3. Chapter 3

HERE IT IS CHAPTER THREE` this is where the real beginning is in a way so the DRAMA STARTS here LOLZ . ANYWAYYYYZZZZZ I'm doin this fiction FULL SPEED other than usual I my fic mite be months apart heh but no more ANNA's music and some other music is helping me write full speed ahead. OH AND THXS AGAIN TO MY FIRST REVIEWER UR SO NICE AND AWSOME! OHHHH and Thanks to my NEW REVIEWER Noisemaze and My First reviewer KoNekoKirara I decided to pull A ALL NIGHTER EVEN WITH THE BENCHMARK TOMORROW APRIL 1ST I DID IT ANYWAY YAY LETS GET STARTED WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters only this story.

* * *

Aisuru Koto Akira 3:

Odori No Kokoro

As Peach and Rath kept riding off the sun rose even more behind their heads and castled a shadow in front of them Peach didn't want to bother Rath but she had to ask "why did you behave so rudely to Sothe" She questioned in her usual soft voice Rath clinched the rope of the carriage "he's a thief that tried to hurt you" he said in quiet but rough tone "but if I can forgive him why cant you" she snapped back quickly. It fell silent for a moment that felt like hours to Rath "no reason anyway will be arriving in Altea soon so ill be out of your and you don't have to deal with me anymore" He snapped back finally Peach felt a pain of guilt in her chest as she sighed "I'm sorry I didn't want to seem rude" she said softly "why are you apologizing to me you didn't do anything" Rath grunted back Peach sighed "listen I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to you" Rath said again with a sincere smile "well apology excepted " Peach said with the returned smile she then hugged him and kissed his cheek he blushed a brilliant red and looked only ahead which made Peach giggle and do the same.

After a moment Peach could see a beautiful kingdom ahead of her and Rath "is this Altea?" she questioned "yes" Rath said wasting no words "you're a man of few words" Peach said Rath nodded and they continued to Altea. As the horse rode to the front of the castle of Altea Peach felt her heart race what exactly was she supposed to do to introduce her self what if he was a total pig or snobby she shook it off and took Rath's hand and stepped off the carriage. "thank you Rath" she said in a soft polite soft tone her eyes shimmered in the morning sun . She stretched lightly As Rath took her bags in and she followed behind him. Peach looked around the Big stone castle as she saw some paintings of things that weren't as bright and peppy like the goombas and such in her castle. Moments After Peach was lead to a nice welcoming room in the dull quiet castle "This is you room" Rath said putting her bags in the corner "Okay" She said nodding "Now I'll bring you to the princes room" Rath said she nodded in response again . Once at the door Peach's heart began to race faster and even faster when the words came out of Rath's mouth "Good Bye Princess it was a pleasure meeting you now I must go" he said turning away Peach quickly hugged him making him flush "p…please don't go" she begged "I am sorry but I must but I hope to see you soon" he said pushing her back she nodded and he was off. She sighed and turned to the door her heart skipping beats she slowly lifted her hand to knock and it began to shake a light knock on the door she heard voices than one say "come in" she felt more nervous than she opened the door to seethree boy two with blue hair and another with red the one with the more elegant haircut with the tiara approached Peach getting out of his seat on the balcony she blushed at his flawless face than melted when he put his hand out "Hello I'm Prince Marth Lowell It a pleasure to meet you what is your name" Peach blushed and smiled slightly "Princess Peach Toadstool the pleasure is all mine" she said meeting his hand .

After being acquainted Marth called the other two boys over who watched Peach since she got in they approached Peach smiled with confidence now after meeting Marth she introduced herself first then to hair the tall shaggy haired boy speak "I'm Ike" then the other spoke "I'm Roy" his face was redder than his which made Peach giggled. "It is a pleasure to meet you" they returned the politeness.

After Conversing with them for awhile math and the others decided to show Peach around from the dinning hall to the Roof she saw it all and they made small talk such as 'how was your trip here' and such until Peach's Interest was struck when Marth brought up a Ball that he was holding that night "would you like to come as my date strictly as friends of course" Marth said Peach blushed "I would be honored to" she returned politely Marth smiled confidence and triumph. As Ike and Roy made there leave Peach went to this room for some afternoon tea that she prepared that sat down on the chairs on the balcony. "how are you feeling about staying here" Marth finally asked braking the thick silence "well to tell the truth uneasy…" She responded Marth hung his head in defeat at those strong words "but after meeting you and seeing that you are as kind as you seem I don't have any regrets and plus the ball tonight has me excited on the first day here" she said in a eager tone Marth lifted his head and fixed his bangs "I'm glad to hear it" he said in a soft voice he looked to his kingdom then at Peach "Princess Peach do you like flowers" Marth said curiously all though that seemed to be a random question Peach replied as if it wasn't "yes I love flowers I feel at peace around them" she said softly "Marth then set his tea down and grabbed Peach's hand "come with me" he said Peach was puzzled where exactly where they going what did she just answer to.

As they exited the castle and walked through a almost seemingly never ending forest Peach saw the beautiful sunset rays shinning through the trees ahead of her and Marth once she stepped into the opening she saw the gorgeous variety of flowers side by side and her face lit up with glee "this is absolutely beautiful Marth" Peach said her blue eyes sparkling Marth smiled "I never met a girl like you before" Marth said in a voice that was out of character Peach stopped "huh" she questioned Marth shook his head as Peach sat in the flowers smiling she patted her hand next to her gesturing for Marth to sit so he did. "I want thank you for showing me this Marth" she said with a soft smile Marth returned it "Your welcome." As the sun began to set Marth stood "well let us prepare for the ball "Marth said lifting Peach to her feet she nodded and the set off back to the castle. As Peach stepped out of the shower and began to change into a elegant light pink ball dress her heart began to race in excitement 'I have not attended a ball for quite some time now this should be enjoyable' Peach thought pinning her Long thick wig like hair up to a elegant up do that showed up her facial features she batted her thick lashes as she looked down to her feet then to her dress she then got out of her seat and began to slip on some light pink pumps then took her gloved hand and shut off the lights.

Open opening the door Peach was shocked to see the sharply dressed Marth with a strong cologne that made Peach blush "you look beautiful Princess" Marth said softly Peach smiled and turned her rosy cheeks even pinker "thank you but you look stunning as well" she returned Marth smiled lightly than kissed Peach's cheek "Shall we go" he said Peach only hid her face and nodded.

Once in the main hall where the ball was held Peach could hear the elegant music playing as the visitors waltzed Marth and Peach headed through the crowd and into the middle "Tonight's there will be a special Tango between our Prince Math and the beautiful Princess Peach" some deep voice said hushing the crowd as everyone turned to face the prince and princess. Peach's heart began to race "can you tango" Marth asked almost in a mocking tone hearing this Peach regained her confidence "the real question is can you" She said taunting Marth smiled "try and keep up" She said with a smile as the music started Peach began to swing her hips to the beat Marth stood in a trance until Peach let out a hard thrust of her hip he looked up blushing As Marth and Peach stepped close to the beat Peach smiled as Marth gabbed her hand and began to lead although he was leading it felt as if Peach was with her fast movements the swordsmen drew for breath as much as he could as they stepped back from each other as Peach began to move her hands and swing her hips again Her blue eyes sparkled innocently but seemed to be seductive Marth shook off the her look and stepped back to her to the music he held his breath as Her fast movements flawlessly took off to match the beat as they danced together everyone there stood in awe at the amazing tango that was under way by professional dancers "your not bad" Peach taunted Marth only huffed as a response she giggled and smiled "lets finish shall we" she said as the beat began to end it also began to speed up and so did Peach, Marth could only follow as he dipped Peach back to end the song the crowd began to clap and cheer.

Peach smiled as she went to take a seat Marth followed but the effects of the dance didn't hit him until he sat down "you're a wonderful dancer I never should have underestimated you" he said panting Peach grinned "your not to bad either" Peach said as she glanced out the window she saw a familiar face behind a tree "oh um excuse me Marth I need some fresh air" she said excusing herself Marth nodded and she stepped out.

"Sothe…. Sothe is that you" She called and as she did none other than Sothe approached her with another but before she could speak she heard a yell "GUARDS HAVE THESE WANTED THIEVES ARRESTED AMMIDEATLY" Peach looked back quickly to see Marth yelling And guards rushing in and grabbing Sothe in the other boy "MARTH NO DON'T DO THIS" Peach cried but before she knew it Sothe had been taken to the dungeon for execution along with the other boy Peach had nothing to sat to Marth as he walked in behind the guards all she could do was fall to the ground and cry.

* * *

THERE IT ISSSSSS MY ALL NIGHTER HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANyWAy next chapter should be up soon with the benchmarks finishing this Friday April the 1st which is when I submitted this I can write more. AND OOOOOOOOO SOTHE'S ARRESTED WILL PEACH GET HIM OUT BEFORE EXECUTION WHO KNOWS I DOOOOOOOOOO BUT you gotta read the next chapter to find out. Bie bie 4 now.

Izumi Sano.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is chapter four! SOO THAK YOU TO MY COOL AWSOME REVIEWERS AGAIN ! SO WITH THAT SAID LET THE STORY CONTINUE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros

* * *

Aisuru Koto Akira: 4

Ai no jikkM

Peach sat in despair tears in her eyes dropping into her lap hands clinching the damp dress as the moon shined behind her then a muscular shadow fell over her she stopped sobbing to turn to see Ike standing there he looked curiously down at the now sobbing again princess "what's wrong you rip your dress…" he said with a smirk she slowly stood wobbling and lifted her hand a cocked it back in a swift motion Ike noticed and quickly stopped her "whoa slow down I didn't mean anything by it I was just trying to lighten the mood" he said sternly Peach cheeks a dark pink from her sobbing and swollen eyes ran into Ike and rapping her arms around him he didn't know why but he didn't mind it at all but the fact was Peach just needed someone to talk to. He ran his fingers through her hair comforting her until she finally hushed her tears and stood back "why…why is Sothe really wanted here" Peach said softly Ike thought "no not here but he was known to have robbed you before…" it took awhile to register in Peach's mind "rob me he's never lain a hand on me" Peach said "not according to your escort here."

"R…Rath why would he" Peach said than she thought "he's a thief that tried to hurt you" "h he did do it" She exclaimed running off but still managed to be dainty "w…wait where are you going it's not safe" Ike yelled sprinting after her. Running through trees with fury in her eyes she looked for her target her heels now clicking on the pavement of the main village near the woods she saw him Rath walking with his horse she rushed to him her heels echoing as she charged in with a swift arm gesture Rath had a five fingered hand print on his face through Peach's gloved hand "why did you do why di…" Peach was cut off by Ike behind her panting "Ike…you are kind to worry but I want to hear this on my own please excuse me" Peach said in a soft but shaky Ike nodded and was off he glanced back at her and thought 'cute and feisty…my type and that under innocence" Ike continued thinking as he made his way to the castle to Marth's chambers.

"ANSWER MW NOW" peach screamed Rath said noting "I SAID ANSW…" Peach was cut off by something damp touching her lips her cheeks flushed even though her anger "because I love you and I care for you in the little time we've meet you've shown me a peasant kindness and I didn't want to lose you to…" Another swift slap cut him off Peach's usually peaceful blue eyes burned with tears and anger "I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU, YOU'RE THE WORST MAN I HAVE EVER MEET IF YOU DO LOVE ME YOU WOULD HAVE THOUGHT BEFORE ACTING" and with that Peach dashed to the castle leaving Rath hanging his head in defeat .

Reaching the castle Peach continued to dash to the dungeon to stop Sothe's execution She was immediately stopped by guards that where guarding the prison "let me trough" Peach cried shaking her head in tears as her long hair fell down like a curtain her crown drooping lean on her head "Identification" they asked "I'm Princess Peach let me through" after those words Peach slowly tripped into the newly opened doors she started her search fro Sothe who was in a cell far down the hall to the left she saw him his head hung his fist clinched and his acquaintance stood Peach's heels alarmed them to look up at her she shook the cell "Sothe are you okay" she asked in a panic Sothe's friend turned with his hands on his waist Sothe only stood and looked at her "OPEN THIS CELL AT ONCE" Peach yelled summoning the guards to her side "we cannot do that young miss he is scheduled for execution in a hour" Peach knew she could not convince them so she took a look at Sothe then look at the stone clock "11:00 sharp" she thought and rushed to Marth's chambers.

Once arriving to the door Peach knocked repeatedly looking at the clock '11:52'she thought then tried the door opening to see no one she then rushed to the prison to at least try to stop the execution. She continued to rub but when she heard the bell ring she knew twelve was struck she wanted to stop but couldn't she had to keep going no matter what she had to save him that poor boy with that loneliness in his eyes the sadness of being alone Peach couldn't let that happen.

As Sothe was taken out of his cell his heart raced as he saw that face that he has come to treasure the one person that really treated him with kindness since Michiah's passing she cared enough to try and save him but that was enough comfort for him to except his fate he bent over shoving his now messy hair thought the hole for his head than pushing his hands through he closed is eyes as the rope let go letting the blade drop he clinched his fist excepting his fate.

Noticing that his head was still in contact Sothe couldn't help but sigh in relief seeing Peach holding the rope with Marth at her side "huh" Sothe mumbled in a soft tone "I saved you" Peach said with a smile and giggle as Marth stepped forward "I am sorry of excusing you wrongfully please except my apologizes" Marth said sternly.

Sothe then got up and began to think 'this girl why does she care for me' then he looked at her smiling face with those rosy cheeks and the look of dry tears on her face he couldn't help but walk to her and hug her tightly Marth looked with a false smile 'well there goes my chance' then he thought again 'maybe they are just friends' once Peach realized what was happening she hugged him back "I'm so glad" she said with a free tear falling "thank you" Sothe whispered "no problem but….I have a favor" Peach said Sothe leaned back and broke the hug "what is it" he said in a deep tone "forgive him…forgive Rath" She said slowly Sothe only sighed and nodded as his brown haired friend stepped in "well congrats Sothe on the blonde bombshell" he said Sothe quickly turned "Matthew what I don't" Sothe was cut off by him "No don't explain yourself to me I'm good your one lucky thief" he said until Peach spoke "we are not together" which made Marth sigh in relief until Matthew stepped forward grabbing Peach and pulling her close "well you can be with me" he said his lips brunching her ear she blushed "um…what" she said softly as his hand strolled down her back and then she yelped "EEP…d don't do that " Pushed him away searching her dress for a frying pan, golf club, tennis racket anything until she couldn't find anything "pervert" she mumbled everyone laughed a bit except Sothe he shook his head and Peach frowned .

Later as Peach and Marth headed back Sothe got his belongings returned as he searched through his bag he saw a Pink envelope that was wide in size he opened it seeing that it was stacked with yen and a note in there read 'now you can stop staling with a small heart dotting everything in the beautiful cursive penmanship 'signed sincerely Princess Peach' he smiled as he felt a tap on his shoulder "you gonna o that we are set fro life with over two hundred million yen don't ya think" Matthew said Sothe thought "I'll do it for you" he said softly "huh" Matthew asked "nothing" Sothe said then nodding to the earlier asked question. "maybe we should buy a home here for us and everyone else" Mathew stated as Sothe nodded then went to near by inn to stay the night and think it over.

* * *

SOOOOO! How was that Sothe fans do you hate Peach heh. Anyway R&R please see you next time also I'm starting a new story or two so also look out for those. BYE NOW


	5. Chapter 5

Keneko chan your not a poor excuse for a reader your awesome lolz and thanks for your always nice reviews and with that let's get this thing started.

Disclaimer:I don't own Super Smash Bros

* * *

Aisuru Koto Akira:5

Roryita no shazai

As the warm sun polished the side walks and polished the walls of the castle a ray of sun pinched Peach's eyes open with a yawn she brushed her scattered bang out her face and stretched "What a beautiful morning" she said in a soft tone she got out of her soft bed fixing the sheets neatly she then turned to the balcony that was shelled by a sleek polished window she opened it to fell the air as she saw something through the corner of her eye she smiled and quickly began her morning routine then putting on a short pink frilly Lolita with ribbons tying the chest together and a big one tied around the back as a few drabbed over the frills that where lace at the bottom she slipped on some lace stocking and some pink pumps grabbing her parasol as her pink nails made a small click as it touched the pearl of the handle.

She stepped back to the window and giggled a little seeing the red head strike targets endlessly she the stepped up on the railing of the balcony with a click she jumped off opening her parasol and moving her legs so no unseen eyes could wander anywhere unwanted landing softly on the lush grass that rustled upon contact with the long sharp heel .

With a smile she skipped to the red headed boy. He continued slashing at targets unaware of Peach watching him "Good Morning Roy" she said softly and politely as Roy squealed a little tumbling over some targets and dropping his sword.

Peach held back by only letting out a small giggle and rushing towards him to lend a hand. Looking up at the object of his terror Roy blushed in embarrassment "sorry I didn't' mean to startle you Roy" Peach said with a uneasy smile Roy took her hand that was lent out "it was no problem don't worry about it oh… and good morning" he said sheepishly with a smile.

After helping fix the targets Peach had a bright idea "um.. Can you teach me" Peach said with a small smile "huh" Roy returned looking puzzled "how to use a sword it may not be a weapon of my choice because of it is a little masculine but I love to learn how to do new things" she said curving her plump lips into a small smile and batting her eyelashes until Roy blushed rubbing his head "sure…" he said softly quickly underestimating her .

She lifted his sword over her head and swung "AHHH…" she squealed as the sword flew directly into a near by tree as a squirrel near by escaped into the bushes "I'm so sorry it slipped out of my hands" she said quickly, slowly grabbing the sword back "I'll get it this time" she said with confidence grabbing the sword she quickly fell to the floor "it's… to heavy" she pouted Roy busted into laughter 'wow you really suck' he said Peach giggled back and lifted umbrella "lets start here" Roy said grabbing his sword and striking a target splitting it with his sword "try to copy that motion" Roy said handing Peach his sword who had a determined look on her face umbrella behind her head she smiled closing it and bringing it behind her head with a lot of quick slashes the target split into many pieces amazed Roy blinked "what the hell…what is that umbrella made off" he said stuttering "pearl" She said with a smile "don't underestimate me" She said with a smile pointing her deadly weapon at his throat.

After some practicing they sat down at a tree that was large enough shade them "geez it's a little hot now isn't it" Roy said taking off his blue tunic Peach blushed a little impressed that Roy harbored muscle under there "oh I know let's have a picnic sometime when your free and invite everyone else" Peach said standing Roy nodded smiling "I'm am going to explore a little this place is beautiful so I'll see you soon Roy" Peach said with a smile walking into the sun shielded by her pink parasol "later" he said dozing off a bit.

Walking through the town Peach picked up a few groceries as she saw a familiar face that she could not believe she said such awful thing to "Rath.." she said in a soft whisper she approached him leaning and stroking his horse "Rath….I" she was cut off by him turning his head from her "I'm sorry that I…" Rath was also cut off by the felling of two warm small arms rapped around him with the scent Strawberries traveled up his nose he smiled as Peach did letting go.

"so how are you doing" Peach asked softly Rath only shrugged "okay…you" he said "well a lot has happened obviously the one day I've been here but other wise this place is wonderful " she said smiling lightly. "that's nice to hear but I am afraid I must beheading back I would be honored if you grace me with your presence sometime soon" he said Peach nodded giggling and wiggling her free hand as she watched Rath take his leave she continued to explore.

Her heels clicking down the sidewalks she made her way past a Inn when she was stopped by a familiar cocky voice "HEY COME UP HERE" Matthew yelled out 'keep it down what is wrong with you' Peach thought with a phony smile waving back to him.

She strolled into the building making sense of where he was waving from and tracking it to the correct room and knocking also the fact she heard his perverted mouth from down the hall helped too. She knocked as the door swung open she stepped in as Sothe approached her with no wasted words just a nod she smiled and waved with a gesture of her hand "um…seeing you reminds me did you decide a answer" Peach asked Sothe turned to her and began to speak.

"I decided to… Give up being a thief" He said "WOW….took you long enough" Matthew exclaimed Peg glared at him sending a shiver up his spine "wonderful to hear Sothe" Peach said with a warm smile he couldn't help but curve his lips into a smile which Peach has never seen. "so Sothe um I was thinking of having a picnic and was wondering if you two will come along" Peach said sheepishly with a small smile she couldn't help but expect his answer which would be "we'll come" Sothe said quickly, Peach than thought 'exactly I knew it he is so distant….wait he said yes I can bring him out of his hermit shell' Peach though deviously than snapped back into reality "Splendid I'll have the date ready in no time and tell me when your ready to purchase a home I would like to come along to see what you choose" Sothe nodded and Peach skipped out the door down the steps to the road 'only a couple more to invite' Peach said with a giggle.

"You have the hots for Peach don't you" Matthew said with a grin "no I do not" Sothe responded Matthew only pursed his lips and nodded "Ooookay if you say so" he said and laid back on the bed. Prancing through a crowd of people Peach turned to a small shop that sold charms that attracted her eye she slowly skipped over as she saw a young mans whose face was gentle and his loving smile to his costumers was sweet "Hello how may I help you miss" he said politely Peach smiled "um….I see many things I like but what do you recommend" Peach inquired "well as you can see we sell charms that were hand made from different sages and mages throughout the world" he said grabbing a pink charm with a flower on it "this is a love charm…" he said looking over Peach's cutie appearance "and by the looks of it would be your taste" he said with that same soft gentle smile.

"thank you I'll be purchasing it then" Peach replied he dropped it in a bag then she paid him. Peach looked around the store seeing that the shop was a little dusty and could use a little cleaning than she heard a growl a stomach to be exact and she turned to him as he sighed "I don't have any help here so…I didn't get a chance to clean or …eat" he replied at Peach's expression.

Peach than got a bright idea "I'll be your new volunteered employee" Peach said with a smile the boy was a little shocked "u…um thank you very much miss" he said than looking at her crown "wait is that crown real" he asked "oh yes excuse my rudeness…" Peach said putting her hand out "I'm princess Peach" It's a pleasure to meet you" Peach said with a warm smile the boy looked shocked "I'm honored Princess Peach I am Rhys " he said meeting her hand and shaking it gently "but do you really expect to work for me" he said Peach nodded "well great when can you start" he said "as soon as possible sir" Peach said with a cute salute he smiled "well than how's tomorrow sound " he said "Peachy" she said with another smile he nodded "well see you at eight in the morning" she nodded "okay sir see you than" she smiled and skipped out holding her bags. Rhys watched her skip off from the store door "what a cheerful girl" he said to himself as another group of costumers appeared he smiled and returned to his sales

Peach skipped back in the castle and into the kitchen "now let me bake this cake for Marth and his wonderful hospitality" she said smiling she took out all of ingredients and began mixing as her chest jiggled from her force she then skipped over to a cabinet and pulled out a pan she waltzed back over and poured the batter in and put the tray in the oven and began to hum small tune under her breath until she heard combat boots clicking down the hall "Princess….what are you doing in the kitchen" Marth said "oh well I wanted to bake a cake for you to show my appreciation" she said strongly he smiled sincerely "that sweet of you to do" he said.

After taking the cake out and adding the final ingredients such as icing and strawberries Peach sliced two slices as the moist cake split with the heat coming from it she than poured a warm cup of tea for two then picked up a nice white tray and neatly placed the neatly sliced cake slices on the floral plates onto the tray with the whole and the tea cups with the teapot "okay let me bring this up to his room"

After entering the opened room Peach went to the balcony and set the tray down as she looked for Marth she then heard the bathroom door click as she saw a shirtless Marth come out with wet hair she turned red "I finished the cake" she said shyly Marth looked out to the balcony putting on his tunic" it looks amazing thank you she smiled as they walked to the balcony and sat./

After having the cake and tea a servant came for the tray to take it. Peach looked at the sky that she had just realized as dark "oh my it's late" she exclaimed "Yes it is getting late" Marth replied as he stood with Peach "well I must be taking my leave now after all I have work in the morning" Peach said skipping out leaving Marth puzzled.

* * *

SOOOO how was that and looks like Peach got a job that was out of the blue anyway next chapter will be up by Monday I hope and throughout that week more will come so BYE FOR NOW R&R thank you.


End file.
